


one day i'm gonna be free

by supersonicmen



Series: freddie mercury & jim hutton [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mercury and Me, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: a short ramble about my favorite couple featuring their own version of the first "I love you's"otherwise known as the fluffy Freddie & Jim mess that has been in my brain for a while now!(title taken from the work of art aka "somebody to love" by Queen.)





	one day i'm gonna be free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm back with some fluff! a sweet (shorter length) story featuring the two men who've been on my mind constantly. As always I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Also!! I've used capitalization this time, to make it look more normal I guess? Thank you for reading!!!

Streaks from the morning sun peer through the blinds as Jim stirs awake. For a moment, he forgets where he is, but as soon as he hears a soft mumble come from the man sprawled out across his bare chest all the memories flood back. He hadn’t really planned to stay the night at the garden lodge, but with Freddie things never really go as expected. 

He smiles to himself, when he notices their discarded clothing strewn across the floor of the bedroom. Every second he spends with Fred is time well spent, but last night is something he’s sure he’ll have in his mind for a long time to come. They had spent the whole evening at the Garden Lodge, a change in their usual schedule on a Friday night. To others it would seem like a plain, and maybe even boring evening, but in Jim’s standards, it was much more.

He loved being with Freddie. Even if it meant just watching television together or watching him eat across the dining table, he feels every moment spent with him is special. Although it’s sometimes hard to share him with the rest of the world, he knows things about Freddie, parts of Freddie that no one else will ever have the honor of knowing. 

As Jim stares down at the other man, he thinks about how lucky he is. Freddie could have anyone. But he’s chosen him, and he never wants to take that for granted. 

Jim jumps slightly when he hears Freddie’s voice. “Darling I can feel your eyes on me.” He says giggling. “Why are you looking at me?” 

He then smiles and blurts out the words that have been straining him for days now. “I can’t look at the man I’m in love with?” Even though he’s now looking toward the wall, he knows Freddie’s eyes have opened.

He doesn’t regret saying it. He also doesn’t need Freddie to say it back, not right now. He knows that Freddie cares about him in a way that is different than anyone else he’s ever had in his life, Jim feels loved and happy when he’s around him, and he’s not one that needs words to confirm what he is already aware of. Freddie is still silent for a moment longer, but soon he’s picking up his head off from its favorite spot near the other man’s collarbones.

He moves to focus directly on Jim’s eyes. When he finally speaks, it’s in a soft voice, unusual for him of course — but fitting for the current moment. “You love me?” He questions, and the smile that tugs at his lips makes Jim’s heart flutter. He doesn’t even have to think before answering. “Yes… and every time you look at me, I feel just like I did the first time we met.” 

“And what feeling was that?” Freddie giggles, his features crinkling up in the process. 

Jim moves his free hand, sliding up and down the smaller man’s unclothed back. He thinks for a moment, trying to find the words to describe what he felt all those days ago. 

“I guess I had a strange feeling that the man I had just met was going to change my life… at the time I was uncertain of when and how, but something was pulling me to want to be close to you. It was as if some part of me knew that I needed you in my life, even if I didn’t want to admit that to myself.” 

Freddie hums in response and moves his hand to intertwine with Jim’s, he then presses the back of it lightly to his lips, holding it in place and taking in the significance of the moment. This is one of the first times Jim has been this vulnerable in front of him, as usually he’s too self conscious to open up, or simply because they’re not alone very often. 

Jim embraces the feeling of his gentle touch. He knows that Freddie must be feeling a similar way because the only other time he has kissed his hand was after they made love for the very first time. He reserves the small but impactful action for very special moments. 

He’s about to speak again but Freddie’s voice fills the quiet room. “I’ve been waiting to find this for a very long time.”

Jim feels his eyes water. “I know you have.” He says sweetly, kissing the hair on top of his head. Freddie sighs happily and moves his lips to meet Jim’s. It’s slow and gentle, and causes their bodies to mesh into each other almost naturally.

When they finally part the room is silent again. Freddie’s just staring at Jim, eyes full of adoration. After a few moments Jim giggles. “Stop looking at me!” He says while he covers his face with his hand. 

Freddie huffs and quickly tugs to get his hand off his face. “Why? I’m just looking at the man I love.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s guiding his lips back and almost instantly Jim brings his hands up to cup his face. 

Fred is overwhelmed by the feeling of their lips moving together and the warmth on either side of his cheeks. For some reason it feels different than every other time. Although deep down, Freddie knows it’s because he’s finally found what his heart has been aching to discover for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end and I hope that means you liked it as much as I did!! 
> 
> Also if anyone happens to have any requests of Freddie & Jim stories they would like to read, shoot me an ask on my tumblr, / supersonicmen !!
> 
> I hope you have a lovely rest of your day & thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Lots of love from me to each of you!!


End file.
